A Rosa e O Diamante
by enilapoltergeist
Summary: Ele não devia machucá-la, as escolhas dela fariam isso.
1. A Promessa

Bellatrix encostou silenciosamente a porta do próprio quarto, e pé ante pé começou a atravessar o corredor totalmente às escuras. Faltavam poucas horas para o nascer do sol, e ela não conseguia dormir. Parecia que o corredor se estendia por quilômetros sem fim e não sabia como a casa inteira ainda não tinha ouvido as batidas frenéticas do seu coração. Finalmente chegou ao fim e parou em frente à porta de Sirius.

Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Se controlar o suficiente para dizer o que tinha a dizer, para dar fim ao melhor da sua vida. Lágrimas começaram a inundar seus olhos, mas ela as secou antes mesmo que caíssem. Se ela mostrasse o mínimo de fraqueza, uma brecha na sua armadura, Sirius a desmontaria, e veria o seu interior, como só ele conseguia. Queria terminar com aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria que ele soubesse jamais, que pudessem aparatar para qualquer lugar e não voltar.

Empurrou a porta com a mão e ela se abriu com um leve rangido. Um poder que só ela tinha na casa. Sirius a havia encantado, e apenas duas pessoas podiam abri-la. Ele e ela. Sabe – dissera ele com um sorriso maroto e os olhos brilhando de malicia – é pra quando você mudar de idéia e resolver me fazer uma visita noturna. Bellatrix rira, mas desde então passara a dormir com a própria porta trancada, temendo não resistir aos convites do primo.

Quando passou pela porta, a explosão de vermelho brilhante que era o quarto dele a atingiu. Ele estava adormecido, envolto em colchas vermelhas e douradas, os cabelos negros cobrindo os olhos, o peito subindo e descendo ritmado. Sentou-se no colchão macio e contemplou a beleza dele. Era uma mistura de homem e menino, doçura e masculinidade. – meu menino, pensou. Às vezes se perguntava por que o amava tanto assim. Ele era muito jovem, muito inconseqüente, muito grifinório. Mas se perguntava com muito mais freqüência como poderia _não _amá-lo. Ele a tratava como igual, era o amigo que ela não tinha, o amor que não lhe deram. Sirius a idolatrava e a via como uma rosa, mas não para ficar em uma redoma de vidro, mas para se levar ao nariz e sentir o perfume, sentir na própria pele a sua maciez das pétalas e a agudez dos espinhos.

Sirius era sua jóia, seu diamante. Ela não queria lapidá-lo. O queria bruto, com sua beleza selvagem. Tocou a bochecha dele com os dedos, sentindo a pele macia e muito quente. Passou a unha vermelha e comprida sobre os lábios bonitos, e não resistiu nem mais um minuto. Pousou seus lábios sobre os dele e não pode reprimir um grito quando ele girou o corpo e inverteu as posições, ficando sobre ela.

- Sirius! – exclamou ofegante pela surpresa.

Ele sorria abertamente:

- Me vigiando Bella? Você não me deixa escolha a não ser mostrar que sou mais esperto que você. Estava pensando no que fazer comigo enquanto ficou parada na minha porta? Vamos – disse ele, erguendo inocentemente os braços, enquanto as pernas fortes prendiam a lateral de seu corpo – pode por seu plano em ação.

O sorriso dela desapareceu gradualmente do seu rosto. Não, meu amor, estava pensando em um jeito de te dizer que não vamos ficar juntos, mas veja onde estou agora.

- Estava em duvida se valia a pena entrar em um quarto tão horrível – e indicou as paredes. Era tão mais fácil provoca-lo que contrariá-lo.

- E vale? – ele pressionou levemente o quadril contra ela.

Oh, Sirius, por favor. Não torne tudo ainda mais difícil.

- Sirius Black! Será que você não pode parar de se comportar como um cachorro no cio?

O rosto dele se iluminou, como se ela tivesse feito um grande elogio. Mas aparentemente ele tinha desistido e saindo de cima dela se jogou ao seu lado na cama.

Como os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, ele perguntou:

- Me diga Bella, por que você acha o meu quarto tão horrível? Sabe, eu gastei um bom tempo nele.

- Olhe bem para essas paredes Sirius! Dourado e vermelho? Horrível.

- Bem, e o que mais?

Bellatrix encarou o que mais a irritava no quarto dele.

- Qual a necessidade dessas fotografias trouxas? Essas mulheres nem se mexem Sirius!

A gargalhada dele encheu seus ouvidos.

- Então é isso Bella? Eu posso colocar fotos suas nas paredes. O que você acha? – ele apontou uma particularmente indecente, em que uma garota com o mínimo de roupas se exibia. – Quem sabe uma foto sua assim? Eu ia adorar dormir vendo você, apesar de eu preferir a realidade.

Ela desviou os olhos. Também preferia a realidade, embora não a conhecesse. E não conheceria – uma voz completou em sua cabeça.

- Vamos Bella – disse Sirius, percebendo a angustia dela – eu já disse que espero o quanto você quiser. Não precisa ficar chateada.

Ele a abraçou e fez a cabeça dela repousar na curva do seu pescoço. As lágrimas brotaram nos olhos negros e caíram numa torrente que ela não conseguiu conter.

Lestrange! Ele era repulsivo se comparado a Sirius. Qualquer um era. Como poderia suportar viver com outra pessoa?

Quando Sirius sentiu os tremores do corpo dela e as lágrimas molhando seu peito ficou preocupado. Ela nunca tinha feito isso antes. Permaneceu em silencio, sem afrouxar o abraço, temendo que ela se esvaísse em lágrimas e escorresse entre seus braços.

Quando os tremores cessaram, e apenas soluços entrecortados restaram, perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo, amor? Fala pra mim, eu vou te ajudar.

- Você não pode, Sirius Black. – ela se desvencilhou dele e se sentou na cama. Sirius sentou-se também, estranhando as maneiras dela. Ela só usava seu sobrenome quando brigava com ele. Mas ela parecia prestes a fazer qualquer coisa, exceto brigar. Ela abraçou os joelhos dobrados e fechou os olhos.

Sirius se aproximou, afastou um cacho negro e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

- Fala, Bella.

Ela abriu os olhos, momentaneamente surpresa pelo tom dele. Sério, grave. Voz de homem. Coração de menino.

- Eu vou me casar Sirius.

- Quê?

Os olhos dele eram espelhos que refletiam o que acontecia em seu interior. Confusão, brincadeira, mágoa e fúria. Triste defeito.

A boca dele se mexia, formulando perguntas que ele não conseguia pronunciar.

- Com Lestrange. Daqui a duas semanas.

- LESTRANGE? – Sirius podia negar suas origens, mas não havia dúvidas que era um Black quando se enfurecia. Seus olhos cinzentos ficaram cor de chumbo, enquanto seu rosto assumia um ar inegavelmente selvagem. –DUAS SEMANAS? – ele repetiu. – Aquele porco Bella! Como pôde? O que vai fazer? Carregar um banquinho pra ele poder te beijar? Ou ele já te beijou Bella? – Ele parecia definitivamente enojado – Por que ele? Quando pretendia me contar?

Ele parou, cansado. Parecia que um trem tinha passado sobre ele.

- Eu soube esta noite Sirius. – mal podia encará-lo. Fomos a um jantar na casa dos Lestrange, ele pediu minha mão durante o jantar, meus pais já tinham aceitado.

- E você não pode dizer não, pelo amor de Merlin? – perguntou exasperado.

- Meus pais gostam do Lestrange. E ele também faz parte do círculo de...

- Comensais da Morte? Ele também é do círculo íntimo de Voldemort? É por isso que vai se casar com ele Bella?

- Eu não tenho motivos para dizer não.

- Você não tem motivos? Você não tem motivos? – Ele parecia que tinha levado um soco. Ele agarrou seus braços e pela primeira vez na vida Bellatrix teve medo dele. – O que eu sou então? Você tem brincado comigo todo esse tempo?

- Não! - Ela se apressou em dizer. – Não, não diga isso. Vamos encarar a verdade Sirius. Você realmente pensa que essas férias vão durar pra sempre?

- E por isso vai casar com o Lestrange?

- Não Sirius, não apenas por isso. Nós nunca falamos disso, mas você sabe. Estamos em lados diferentes. Essas coisas - Disse apontando para as fotos nas paredes e a roupa de cama vermelha – só mostram o quanto somos diferentes. Você tem paixão pela escória, por trouxas. É um amante-de-trouxas, um traidor do sangue. Você odeia tudo o que há nessa casa, tudo que te liga aos Black, mas eu sou uma Black! Black, sonserina, puro-sangue. Por quanto tempo a sua atração por mim vai durar? Até você encontrar uma trouxa e misturar nosso sangue com o dela? – só esse pensamento já a fazia sangrar.

- Atração? Eu a amo desde os 11 anos de idade! Se alguma vez eu desejei não ter entrado para a Grifinória foi quando eu vi a sua cara de decepção. O que você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu escolha? Você ou a Ordem? Eu abandono a Ordem, e fujo com você. Deixamos tudo para trás, nossa família, Lestrange. Voldemort, Comensais da Morte, Ordem da Fênix, Dumbledore.

- Não, Sirius. Eu não quero deixar nada pra trás. Eu tenho um mundo feito pra mim, e nele não há espaço pra você. Você não se encaixa no meu cenário.

Ele cravou os olhos nos dela: - Não encaixo no seu cenário, porque você nunca amou ninguém como você me ama! Nem o seu precioso sangue, nem o Voldemort, muito menos o Lestrange. Que mundo é esse onde não há espaço pra sua felicidade?

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo! – Ela gritou e saiu da cama, caminhando pelo quarto, furiosa. Então caiu de joelhos no chão, as mãos na cabeça e as lágrimas manchando o rosto pálido e bonito, colando o cabelo em sua bochecha. – Não me torture, por favor. Eu vou me casar com um homem fraco e odioso e toda vez que estiver com ele vou pensar em você! Você me condenou a uma meia vida, eu nunca vou estar satisfeita com o que eu tiver, Sirius, por sua causa!

Ela estava tão perturbada, frágil e machucada que o coração dele doeu. Ele estaria nos pensamentos dela, e ela nos dele, sempre. Sabia que não havia no mundo alguém tão certo para ela quanto ele. Ele não devia machucá-la, as escolhas dela fariam isso. Eles precisavam um do outro, poderiam viver séculos afastados e ainda assim quando se encontrassem, aonde quer que fosse, não teria passado nem um minuto em seus corações. Em outras encarnações eles seriam amantes, amigos e irmãos porque em todo o universo um não podia existir plenamente sem o outro. Um era para o outro veneno e antídoto, dor e prazer. Com essa certeza ele saiu da cama e foi buscá-la no chão. Ela passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto ele a erguia e voltava para a cama.

Esperou até que a respiração dela se controlasse, e beijou com carinho a testa, o nariz, as pálpebras, bochechas e finalmente a boca vermelha. Suas línguas se encontraram, sem precisar de convite, num beijo terno e delicado.

- Perdão... – Ela murmurou.

Ele encostou a testa na dela, e disse:

- Eu não preciso te perdoar Bella. Nosso amor é diferente de todos os outros, mas não menos forte nem menos especial. Eu não abrirei mão de você nunca, e nem você de mim. Aconteça o que acontecer.

Havia promessa nos olhos dele, que estavam quase prateados. Ele tinha exposto as coisas de um jeito tão claro e simples, o que era tão próprio dele que ela sorriu involuntariamente, tomada pelo amor e carinho que sentia por ele.

- Eu prometo Sirius. Agora, por favor, não deixe esquecer disso.

Ele pareceu confuso. Será que tinha entendido bem o que ela queria dizer?

Ela revirou os olhos, fazendo troça.

- Será que você é tão ingênuo assim? Ou uma mulher tem que desenhar todos os seus desejos pra você?

Sirius sorriu e a deitou na cama. Selariam a promessa da maneira mais perfeita, singela e prazerosa que havia no mundo.


	2. A Fotografia

Bellatrix alisou a ampla saia de seda sem sentir a textura suave sob seus dedos. Estava entorpecida. Sua irmã Narcissa, a enfeitava como uma boneca, ignorando sua inércia. A loira estava bela como uma rainha, com seu longo vestido verde-oliva e enormes esmeraldas nas orelhas. Bellatrix estava tão bela quanto a outra, tinha certeza, mas não se olhava no espelho. Sentia repulsa pelo vestido caro, pelos sapatos, pelo fio de pérolas em seu pescoço e até pelo seu cabelo, preso em complicado penteado que o fazia cair em cachos macios até a sua cintura. O corpete justo e bordado lhe causava desconforto, mas sentia isso como se alguém estivesse narrando suas sensações. Não havia ninguém naquele corpo, apenas a carcaça inatingível.

- Acabei Bella. – a voz de Narcissa chegando distante aos seus ouvidos, enquanto ela se dava conta que a moça já tinha parado de escovar seu cabelo e agora a observava com admiração – Você está linda querida. Bella? Bella?

- Sim Narcissa? – Sua voz estava irreconhecível e desconcertou a beldade a sua frente.

- Bem, então é isso. Os convidados já chegaram, desça quando estiver pronta.

Bellatrix ouviu a porta bater as suas costas, mas não se virou nem respondeu. Quando estivesse pronta. Pela janela observou a rua em que suas irmãs e ela costumavam brincar. Andrômeda apartando docemente quando Bellatrix e Narcissa brigavam. Sentiu saudade de sua infância, onde nada importava. Onde podia abraçar a irmã tranquilamente sem se preocupar com o fato de ela estar misturando seu sangue com um trouxa. A porta atrás dela se abriu, e ela sentiu vontade de gritar com Narcissa por estar voltando ali para atormentá-la. Mas o perfume que sentiu não era o de sua irmã, era o perfume que jamais esqueceria em toda vida. Virou-se apenas para se arrepender. Sirius estava lindo a sua frente, num elegante smoking preto.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou, boquiaberto.

Merlin, como ela estava encantadora! Como um anjo deslocado, caído do céu. Quis tocá-la, mas ela se retraiu.

- Bella, ainda há tempo. Por favor. Vamos embora.

"Por que Sirius? Por quê? Porque vir aqui, esfregar na minha cara a felicidade que eu não posso ter?" Virou-se novamente. Não havia lágrimas em seus olhos, nem duvidas no seu coração. Ela não iria embora. Gostaria de poder odiá-lo, as coisas seriam mais fáceis. Mas pela primeira vez conseguia separar seus sentimentos de suas obrigações e algo lhe dizia que em seu coração isso nunca mudaria. Sentiu a mão forte puxar o seu braço e a virar. Quase vacilou quando o viu. Ajoelhado a sua frente, erguia um anel em sua direção.

- Casa comigo Bella. Eu prometi não abrir mão de você acontecesse o que acontecesse, mas eu a quero comigo, pra sempre.

O anel que ele lhe oferecia não era uma simples aliança. O fino caule dourado de uma rosa formava o círculo enquanto um pequeno rubi repousava no centro da flor.

- Grifinório. - ela disse apenas.

- Como eu.

- Eu já prometi, Sirius. Ela abaixou a cabeça, e ele soube que ela se referia ao pacto que haviam selado em seu quarto.

- Eu te amo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, e ele se levantou. Tomou seu rosto nas mãos e olhou em seus olhos negros e opacos. Quis mergulhar naquele vazio e resgata-la das trevas em que se perdera.

- Não – ela disse baixo, mas com firmeza. Guardou seu beijo apaixonado para quando pudesse tê-la de novo. Viva, real. Pressionou seus lábios contra os dela suavemente e a deixou.

Quando a porta bateu pela segunda vez, Bellatrix se encarou no espelho. Viu o pálido começo do seu fim. Soube que estava pronta, desceu as escadas.

Em seu quarto, Sirius enfiou tudo o que era necessário na mochila. Não tinha motivos para permanecer ali. Deu uma ultima olhada nas paredes vermelhas e nas fotografias alegres com os Marotos. James o esperava em Godric Hollow e lá ele começaria uma nova vida. Sua mão estava na maçaneta quando se lembrou de uma coisa. Sob o parapeito da janela, estava colada com fita adesiva trouxa a única foto que tinha dela. Num verão em que Remus lhe emprestara a câmera, ele registrou daquela mesma janela sem que ela percebesse o momento em que ela sorrira no jardim para filhotes de passarinho num ninho. Um gesto tão raro e puro nela, que modificara totalmente suas feições, e que ele jamais esqueceria. Tirou o anel do bolso e o depositou sobre o mesmo parapeito. Decidido a levar dali apenas a mais linda lembrança que tinha.

Pouco depois desceu as escadas da mansão com sua mochila nas costas, passando despercebido pela multidão de desconhecidos ilustres. Não pode evitar comparar a situação a toda a sua vida. Ele sempre fora um fardo pesado, mas facilmente ignorável pela família. Uma família de estranhos, podres por dentro, mas com uma aparência perfeita, único traço que o acompanharia para o resto da vida.

Viu seu irmão, Régulo, um tolo influenciável, impecável em seu terno verde-escuro, cercado por seus amigos jovens e igualmente tolos. Na mesa central, seu pai e sua mãe, odiosamente aristocráticos, unidos num laço de interesses e indiferença. À esquerda deles, sua prima Narcissa e o pomposo Lucio, numa paródia nojenta do que seria um casamento de verdade.

Ele não pode evitar um ultimo olhar na direção de Bellatrix e Lestrange, que rodopiavam ao som de uma valsa. Odiou o porco nojento que a tocava com as mãos pequenas e enrugadas, indignas de sua perfeição. A ultima coisa que se lembraria daquela casa seria o rosto de porcelana dela, tão imóvel quanto o de um bibelô. Seus olhos se encontraram uma ultima vez, e ele se forçou a sorrir, encorajando-a. Tinham um pacto inquebrável mesmo através do tempo e da dor. Ele cultivara sua rosa delicada o quanto pudera e era com o coração dilacerado que se afastava. Mas ela tinha raízes fortes e espinhos afiados e esperava que eles pudessem protegê-la enquanto ele não pudesse, mesmo que fosse dela mesma.

Rodolphus não sabia porque a esposa tinha se soltado de seu abraço e desaparecido escada acima. Mas não importava. Bellatrix era a mulher mais linda que já tinha botado os olhos. Superava até mesmo a trouxa nojenta que tinha virado sua cabeça o suficiente para que ele cometesse o desatino de abusar dela. Virou o que pensava ser o décimo terceiro copo de uísque. Ou será que era o décimo sexto? Não importava também. Quanto mais alto estivesse melhor. Afinal aquela noite seria inesquecível.

Eram duas da manhã e Bellatrix não conseguia pregar os olhos. Rodolphus roncava sonoramente ao seu lado, enquanto uma tempestade violenta fustigava as janelas enormes, lançando as sombras dos caixilhos sobre a cama e sobre o corpo repugnante e nu do seu marido. O nojo e o ódio que sentia dele arrepiava a sua pele e a fazia querer tomar um banho de horas e usar o mais potente feitiço de limpeza. Ele tinha roçado o seu corpo flácido no dela, beijando sua boca com selvageria e inexperiência, e depois rápido demais para que ela pudesse sequer se excitar ele havia terminado. Como não compara-lo a Sirius? O único amante que tivera? Porque aquela criatura ridícula não podia ser comparado a perfeição representada por Sirius. Não conseguiu manter a promessa que fizera pra si mesma e deixou lágrimas amargas escorrerem pelos seu rosto, na esperança de que lavassem pelo menos a sua alma machucada. Ergueu os olhos para o teto, onde um lustre luxuoso pendia com elegância. Sua vida seria assim, cheia de promessas vazias, que ela tentaria cumprir em vão. Exceto uma. Abaixou os olhos na direção do anel que rodava no dedo indicador, próximo demais da grossa aliança. Tinha ido ao quarto dele assim que o viu sair, era como se só pudesse respirar lá dentro. O brilho dourado chamou sua atenção e ela não conseguiu abandoná-lo.

Fitou o rubi e sentiu a saudade consumi-la. Ele ainda estava com ela naquela jóia exuberante. Levantou-se silenciosa como um fantasma e foi até a penteadeira. Em cima dela estava um porta jóias. Ignorou seu caro conteúdo e pegou a peça mais simples que havia. Uma correntinha de ouro puro. Abriu seu fecho delicado e deslizou o anel por ela, para em seguida colocá-lo no pescoço fino. Ele pendeu abaixo dos seus seios caindo pelo vale formado, imperceptível mesmo através da fina camisola. Voltou para cama, sentindo toque frio do metal sobre sua pele e adormeceu imediatamente.


End file.
